


Puerile Curio

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, awkward flirty fluff, marine aquarium, opposite of a slow burn but moderate I guess, sehun loves whales, talk about oceans and marine animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: For three consecutive years, the marine aquarium has been Baekhyun’s second home, but never in those nine summer months has he been so captivated by a tourist.





	Puerile Curio

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #11 for the north sun and win, a sebaek fit fest.
> 
> this is the first time i am writing pure fluff. no angst no smut. its a first time for everything :D i want to thank the mods, they're so adorable and i love the name of this fest. and to prompter, i hope this gave you exo ladder s2 vibes but with a twist!
> 
> enjoy the reading journey ! ~

Without the coolness of water pooling around his ankles and the shade of his bucket hat with the embroidery of _ Pearl Planet: Bay’s Largest Aquatic Exhibit _, Baekhyun would most definitely be seized by the sun. Today is the pinnacle of this week’s heat, touching a little over one hundred degrees and because of that, Baekhyun is filled with glee to be on the duty of chucking fish at the dolphins. 

Baekhyun usually opts out of feeding the dolphins because of the stench that lingers after his shift. However, this also means that he doesn’t get to interact with curious individuals enthralled by him and his marine friends.

Baekhyun swings his feet, curling his fingers at the cement edge while he waits for Jongdae and the metal fish bucket. From here, he beholds the perfect field of vision. The penguin sanctuary was across him where children circle around, noses sticking on the glass to see the penguins beneath the water line swimming. To his right, a little behind him, is the large tank for the beluga whales, though he can’t see them because he’s on their side, right above the dolphin tank. The dolphin exhibit is the most popular because it’s the one thing that is entirely outdoors. Meanwhile, the whales and sharks get only a fraction of their tank outdoors. There’s an opportunity to get splashed while feeding, which is what Baekhyun is anticipating.

If there’s anything Baekhyun loves most about his summer job, it is pleasing people. He fuels off of the fascinated expressions present on adults and children, with their_ oohs _ and _ aahs _ as Baekhyun shares a fact or allows them to come closer to the glass that separates human and fish. He appreciates the way they thank him when it’s all over, some asking for photos with Baekhyun as their tour guide because _ how fun _ he was.

Jongdae enters the vicinity with not only one, but two buckets. He swings them jollily, nearly pouring the contents onto the ground when he urges one in Baekhyun’s direction. Minseok follows with his tight snorkeling outfit and Baekhyun never refrains from laughing, curling over and panting wholeheartedly at Minseok despite seeing him in it about two times a week.

“Why so much fish?” Baekhyun asks, noticing that Minseok has another loaded bucket. Though he doesn’t always help at noon, feeding dolphins, he’s aware of how much of an abundance this is.

“Chanyeol hadn’t mentioned at the start of shift? We have a special feeding show today.” Minseok responds, slipping his feet into his flippers.

Jongdae sets his bucket down and comments, “It’s actually in preparation for tomorrow. We’ve got a special group.” 

Baekhyun purses his lips. “Every group that comes is just as important as the ones before and after.”

“Yeah, but today — ” a chiming sounds stops Jongdae from his explanation, and he mutters something about how he’s gotta prepare everything else quicker.

Baekhyun hums, glancing at Jongdae retrieving a tool for guiding dolphins and his own suit. He’s never been too fond about the entire interaction with the marine creatures. He enjoys feeding them and sharing stories about them, and adores to pet and play with them, but participating in acts is something he shies away from. 

Checking the time, they’re ten minutes away until the first showtime which is at one o’clock. Because he’s hardly around for acts, he stands around feeling a bit useless. 

“Any way I can help?” Baekhyun suggests, continually toeing at the water.

Minseok gives him a faint smile. “Umm, you can call dolphins right?” He rummages through this play chest in the far corner, bringing some of the dolphin toys to the center of their section. 

Baekhyun shakes his head honestly, only feeling one hundred percent confident with beluga whales and the handling sea stars.

“Then you’re in charge of the usual! We’ll queue you when ready. I’ll see if there’s anything we can get you to do.”

“Cool, Min. Thank you, sir!”

Baekhyun props his arms over the railing when he hears a cooing in the distance. These children can be so cute sometimes, with their jumpy steps and their squid hats covering their foreheads. His gaze follow the direction to where he thinks the amusement comes from. To his surprise is a tall man, laugh echoing buoyantly as he squints and pokes at the glass tank belonging to the beluga whales. He’s in his own universe, invested on getting a reaction from the beluga whale by blowing raspberries and making peculiar — and yet, somehow the cutest — faces.

For three consecutive years, the marine aquarium has been Baekhyun’s second home, but never in those nine summer months has he been so captivated by a tourist.

Continually scanning the cute tourist, Baekhyun notices him frowning as he starts to follow a crowd, obviously his group of the tour. They seem to be coming this way, taking a seat at the bleachers. He quickly makes his way to where Jongdae is adjusting his swimmers outfit, shaking at his friend’s shoulders.

“Let me be apart of the act! Tight, buttcheek-defining swimsuits. Waterproof mic with my enthusiastic voice coming out the speakers. Dolphins under my command. You know I’m a crowd pleaser. I want it!” Baekhyun hops in his place, legs as pogo sticks.

“What? No!” Jongdae shoves him off playfully and reaches for his goggles. “You’re not trained.”

“But, I’ve seen you guys do this dozens of times!” Baekhyuh begins to whine, stomping his way to his other older who is much more easy going when it comes to what Baekhyun wants. “Minseok! You said you’d let me try more things with you guys, not even five minutes ago!”

“No you haven’t. You only watch the show when your hosting your tours. Unfortunately, you’ve never been behind the scenes during preparation time. I’m afraid you can’t be apart of this. You can still stand on the feeding station and hand us more fish.” Minseok responds, backing up Jongdae to Baekhyun’s dismay. He gives him a light pat on the back which Baekhyun shrugs off.

It’s not an entire big deal. He gets it. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before smiling at the two. “Good luck. Have fun.” 

To prove he’s okay with their decision, he obeys Minseok by sitting at the edge like he had earlier, kicking the water to ease some tension. At least from here, he can still admire that cute beluga whale lover from afar.

Not wanting to seem like the borning chump he’s holding, he jogs for his backpack and retrieves sunglasses from the front pocket. During tours, or even with the marine life feeding sessions, he doesn’t wear sunglasses because it lacks the connection he’d like to have. But right now, he doesn’t want pretty whale boy to see him doing nothing at a special show.

Baekhyun wonders what a guy like this is doing at a marine aquarium on a Thursday, surrounded by individuals amongst different ages. Wouldn’t he have school or something? Feels as if he’s probably on his first or second year of college. Then again, Baekhyun saw this guy from a distance, the only thing standing out was his laugh that came from a cute smile.

As Jongdae and Minseok present their introduction, Baekhyun tames the dolphins behind the safety nets where they can’t be seen from the audience. He prepares both buckets in either sides of his hands, waiting for the queue. 

Taking a glance at the crowd, he spots the man sitting front row with his cap off and hands in the air. He’s even cuter up closer and Baekhyun is able to indulge on all his features better. He takes in his surreal, sharp structure and the messy flyaway strands of his black hair that looks sleek beneath the sunshine. His shoulders are so broad that Baekhyun thinks he could sit on them. And his outfit is so underwhelming that it makes Baekhyun feel overwhelmed.

Baekhyun’s view is suddenly obstructed by Jongdae flopping over to him, the sound of his flippers becoming unbearable.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, concerned for his performer friend leaving the act.

Jongdae shakes his head and tugs on Baekhyun. He explains loudly, “We called you numerous times and you didn’t budge!”

“_ Ohhhh _.” Baekhyun says.

Follows Jongdae’s actions, Baekhyun assists with releasing the net as Minseok announces the arrival of the dolphins, Jeno and Jaemin. They swim to the center for Minseok and communicate with him and the crowd. As they take a lap around the pool, splashing the audience their tails, Baekhyun swears he hears that laugh again, even over the sound of the water sprinkles and cheering crowd.

Baekhyun doesn’t dare to look at that direction though, instead he notices Minseok glancing in his direction repeatedly, so he runs over to him with the buckets. His pace lands him right on his bottom with fish guts on his chest and in his hair. He hurriedly steps away, not wanting anymore attention from the audience after the humiliation. 

Even the dolphins are squealing with their wide mouths that Baekhyun wishes it could eat him whole. He could hear the sounds of Jongdae calling after him but he’s too scared.

He no longer hears the sound of beluga boy’s laughing, though.

  
  


Pearl Planet opens in the early crack of brunch, right after ten and closes in the evening, sharply at six. It operates eight hours a day for six days a week thanks to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. In other words, Baekhyun is happy to work a job where his boss is his best friend. 

Except, right now his nerves are acting up. 

Taeyong requested that Baekhyun’s lunch time is for sparing a brief meeting with Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t know much about Taeyong besides the fact that he smiles too much with a crowd, but caught off guard, he’s terrifyingly mystical. That large smile only gave Baekhyun the chills that something bad will happen.

Baekhyun passes the time clock and saunters towards the management office where he knocks shamelessly loud. Upon getting a hum from the other side, he welcomes himself in with a tooth-twinkling smile.

“Hello, my favorite associate.” Chanyeol greets, getting up from his seat and shaking Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun drops the cunning smile and gets right to it with his voice flat, “Am I getting fired?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows knit and his mouth parts an inch as he makes that face where it seems like he’s dropped his keys in the toilet. He slaps Baekhyun’s shoulder as he responds, “What? No! Listen, tomorrow is very, very important. Need you to show up early. We have to make the best impression beyond best impressions.”

“Is this what Jongdae was starting earlier?”

“Oh? Was it about the dolphin act? I think today you got assigned to feeding duty, yeah?”

Baekhyun nods. He’s still curious that he didn’t get a completed explanation from Jongdae but expects that he’ll hear about it now.

“Right, today they had a test run for tomorrow’s tour group. Luhan hosted today, you know him and adult innuendos. He knows it himself, that he wouldn’t suit tomorrow’s crowd. You work both rooms very well, so you need to host this specific group. You will, won’t you?”

It’s not like Baekhyun has a say in declining anything, he wouldn’t miss this opportunity either, so he indulges into the conversation asking, “What time is this special group scheduled for?”

“A little after noon until four.”

“Why do they have such a long session?”

Chanyeol takes the path to his laptop and the sounds of keyboard clicks follow. He slides his laptop in the direction of Baekhyun where he gets a clear image of a charity flyer, children surrounding a large sphere painted like Earth.

He continues announcing, “It’s the tour we give to you know schools and sponsored clubs. We’re providing them each marine exhibition and lunch and snack time. Oh, and wear comfy shoes.”

“It’s a long, long tour. Of course.” Baekhyun snickers.

Chanyeol mocks him before averting his attention towards his laptop. Nothing is over until Chanyeol dismisses their meeting with the phrase_ dispersal approved _. It’s a rule he made because he’s his own boss after all, even if that policiy is stupid. Baekhyun decides to lean forward to twist the mini gumball machine on Chanyeol’s desk as he waits for Chanyeol.

“That and, this is the first tour that gets to get on our deck and boat!” 

Chanyeol says when Baekyun pops the gumball into his mouth. 

Baekhyun nearly chokes on it, too. 

“Chanyeol, wait.” Baekhyun spits into his hand, earning a peculiar look from Chanyeol. He discards it into a napkin his boss hands him and comments, “I really don’t know how well I’ll do on the boat. Seriously.”

“Please, your everyone’s favorite. You're our best. You need to make these children happy. If you get a little boat sick, so what? I’ll make Kyungsoo buy you dinner after.”

The door creaks and Baekhyun remembers that he didn’t shut it tight. He turns around to see Kyungsoo entering.

“That’s not the way to talk to an associate of yours, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s glare turns into a polite smile when he sees Baekhyun, “He said something about potentially being seasick?”

Baekhyun chimes in, “Yeol said we’ll go on the boat tour tomorrow. I don’t know if I can handle that part.”

“If you can’t, we can either cancel it, or find someone who will take over the boat tour.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “You just don’t want to buy him food.”

“That’s not it. A worker of ours might be sick and you’re letting him go through with it?”

Baekhyun stands up and bows. “Guys, it’s fine. I will present this tour to the fullest. I’ll bring a paper bag. The boat tour isn’t entirely vocal anyways, it’s more hands on so, it’s fine.”

Kyungsoo gives him a warm expression and ruffles his hair. Baekhyun takes that as his queue to leave but Chanyeol grumbles, “_ Uh _, did I say the magic dismissal statement?”

“You’re free to go. Have lunch a bit longer, Baek! Finish your day with the larger marine animals. Taeyong will present alterations otherwise.”

Baekhyun hears them bicker as soon as his toe meets the other side of the door. Chanyeol whines, “He’s our friend, he can take it.” And Kyungsoo retorts, “He’s under our supervision during work hours as an associate. You wouldn’t tell Mark Lee to suck it up.”

  
  


Baekhyun spots his group huddling around the gift shop, children squealing about all the places to go on the map while the chaperones attempt to hush them. He strides over confidently, his clipboard snug in his arms as he smiles at every individual he passes by.

What stimulates the prominence of his neck vein is Taeyong is standing next to the totem pole. Baekhyun is supposed to stand there as their aquarium tour guide, that specific spot that represents the meet up zone for the tours. There’s a hint of red aggression bubbling in the pool of his stomach as he absorbs the image, teeth clenching tight.

“Hey, Taeyong.” Baekhyun smiles falsely. With a friendly attitude he asks, “What are you up to?”

“I’m your assistant today.”

“That won’t be necessary.” 

“Oh, because Chanyeol said—“

“Forget what Chanyeol says. I’m fine. _ Please _.”

“Okay, then.” Tasting smiles brightly, raising his shoulders and letting them drop when he finalizes with, “Enjoy the boat ride.”

“Gee, thanks!” 

As Taeyong turns his back to Baekhyun, he flexes his jaw then loosens it. “The audacity of that guy,” he murmurs to himself.

Baekhyun looks at his handheld clock, noticing there’s a few minutes left until the exact time he should introduce himself. He needs a drink — not alcohol or anything, but something to boost his energy and drown that bitter feeling in his body.

Since the meetup spot is located so close to the gift shop (because of sale tactics presented by Chanyeol Park, himself), Baekhyun’s problem has a solution.

He makes his way inside, excusing himself amongst the crowd of customers. An iced coffee from the vendor fridge is in his hands, when he sees him. His chest thrums with something frantic. He thinks he’d drop the bottle if it wasn’t for the fact that he put it on the counter to pay. He pushes the drink behind the register, his typical protocol because Kyungsoo lets him. 

“Just put it on my tab, _ Markus _.” 

Baekhyun slips away closer to beluga boy, barely hearing Markus say, “It’s Mark. Mark Lee! And it’s rude to cut a fellow customer, Baekhyun!”

During his slightly invasive staring, he begins to wonder _ why _. Baekhyun wonders why he’s here again, for a second time (based on what Baekhyun knows). Does he admire beluga whales that much? Baekhyun would be delighted to share his fair knowledge on the three thousand pound aquatic critters over pineapple popsicles with their feet in the sand. Baekhyun is certain any application submitted is overdue because training for summer positions are in April. He’d know any new workers or volunteers by now. His coworker-friends would tell him.

Baekhyun sinks back into reality when he sees beluga boy raiding the sunglasses rack. He picks and pulls, exchanging one for another a few times within the thirty seconds that Baekhyun is alert. 

He decides it’s enough. 

“You should buy that.” Baekhyun says to beluga boy with his nerves hidden. Baekhyun’s never been bad with his speech or social playfulness so he isn’t surprised he doesn’t embarrass himself, even if this man in front of him is madly attractive.

The madly attractive man turns to his direction with a grin full of amusement as he comments, “You think so?”

“I know so!” Baekhyun smiles, scrutinizing another, pair from the rack in detail. He smiles at it, nodding with approval.

“Suppose I’ll check out then.”

Beluga boy is awfully easy to convince, but that’s not what Baekhyun is looking for. That conversation was too simple, it was cute, but was certainly not enough. He can’t let this handsome, silly man slip between his fingers like tiny grains of sand.

Baekhyun trails behind him quickly. They’re in line when he notices Baekhyun. 

“Are you following me?

“I just bought something, too.” Baekhyun says hurriedly, but that was not what he wanted to say at all.

“Oh, what did you get?”

Baekhyun looks from left to right, staggering for an object to pretend to buy. He them barely realizes that in the palm of his hands are not only his almost-crushed dreams but the same pair of glasses that he just marketed to beluga boy.

“Ah, nice.” The oblivious stranger turns his attention back to the line. 

Feeling defeated, Baekhyun passes him and slips the item behind the cash register screen. 

“Just put it on my tab.” He says quietly and escapes the gift shop.

That man is no match for Baekhyun, so he already considers him a loss. He’d want to try again but the moment shared in line was his second chance and he blew it. He didn’t seem interested in Baekhyun’s existence, his worlds in response were simply derived from stranger kindness. He considers if he sees him again, he’ll take another shot but for now his endgame is a life not knowing beluga boy’s name.

Baekhyun’s spirits always rise easily. He remembers that he’s lead for a very special group today, so he’s ecstatic to introduce himself. There’s nothing better than a crowd full of smiles, directing their attention towards Baekhyun.

It takes one knock against the totem pole for the guests to avert their eyes to Baekhyun. The adults surround him with their hands intertwined with the younger ones. Not every adult looks like who they accompany, therefore Baekhyun assumes they’re chaperones. He forgot what Chanyeol or Kyungsoo had said to him the previous day, but he thinks they’re here from a charity of some sort during the summer. His happiness arises even more to see such a generous group being so quiet and respectful.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun. Today I’ll be your tour guide of what I call, _ The PPBLAE _ because the name of this water park for fish is too long.” Baekhyun’s silly comment earns a fit of giggles, from the ladies and not necessarily the children. He takes note of that, wanting an applaud from the kids more than anyone else. 

Baekhyun does a quick head count, smiling every time someone meets his eyes. He freezes the second he sees familiar sunglasses perched on a baseball cap. He squints and feels his heart pattering in his chest at the confirmation of beluga boy. This is another chance, he knows it. Trying to seem inconspicuous, he glances at the other faces after him for a little while, too.

“Six adults, twelve children.” Baekhyun notes to himself. 

Kyungsoo had told him that their representative will be wearing a badge. He feels unprofessional for not greeting that person first. Though, with a bit of searching, he manages to find him with a fat grin waving dramatically to him. 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise and his lips parts happily. He skips towards the man with the youthful pin badge on his lanyard, waving frantically in Baekhyun's direction.

“I figured you were looking for me. Hi, I’m Junmyeon, head representative of these children.” The generous looking man says and extends his arm out, giving Baekhyun a seriously firm handshake, much of a different approach compared to his sweet demeanor. 

“Baekhyun, But you already know that.” Baekhyun grins. He also notes Junmyeon’s previous words, wanting to ask, “These children?”

“Ah, this is just the first group. We intend to take more here soon enough.”

Baekhyun nods, delving into their conversation. “How were they decided? Along with their chaperones?”

“It’s a balance of most and least fundraising sellers. That way it’s a balance of them all. We don’t discourage the low sales, and try not to overpraise otherwise.”

“A good youthful team.” 

Baekhyun kindly dismisses their conversation to announce the tour's itinerary.

"We like to end things with a bang, which is why you will be meeting one of our largest friends' by the end. For now we will explore cute little things such as jellyfish and sponges in their natural habitat. There will be a picnic lunch session just before our boat ride as well. I really did not plan the order of that! I hope you guys all signed waivers. Please anticipate every aspect and make all of our exhibits feel appreciated, even something as little as the tiny tadpoles."

He laughs. _ Goodness, the cute guy giggled at my comment on the tadpoles _.

Baekhyun usually doesn’t try to remember everyone’s names unless they want him to. Unless there’s someone who catches his eyes, like those children who overly ask questions about the marine animals in the tank. Unless there’s someone like beluga boy who’s interest peak the edge. He finds himself wanting to know all the adults and children to give some cool pointers for himself, and so it won't seem weird when he asks for beluga boy's name.

The first he guides the group to is the hands-on cave, where guests can wash their hands and pet starfish, stingrays, and tiny tiny snails. He assists everyone towards the sink and catches sight of the child that beluga boy is chaperoning, struggling to wash his hands. He raises him over the sink, even if it’s a child friendly height, and helps him rinse off the suds.

"What's your name?" Baekhyun asks him with a soft smile and his hand raised out for a high five.

“Yixing!”

“Aw, nice to meet you. If you need help, don’t forget you can always ask someone. Probably your buddy. Where is he anyways?”

Yixing points are the tank of stingrays where his chaperone is on his knees with his face nearly planted into the glass. Baekhyun concludes that it’s the sweetest thing ever, but he’s also terrible at taking care of his child of his child for the day. 

“Hm, what’s his name?”

“Ask him yourself.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun retorts, slightly offended.

Baekhyun walks over to the beluga boy and pokes his shoulder. He turns around instantly with a pout. He gets off from his knees and focuses his attention on Baekhyun. 

“Hey, your kid needed help washing his hands.”

“Oh, shoot. Sorry.” 

“You’re forgiven, _ um… _”

“Sehun.” He introduces in this dreamy voice with cute little grin. 

“Ah, well, I should get back to the tour.”

Baekhyun dallies around the children with their chaperones either standing in the back or participating with the tiny tide. 

"So, fun fact time for starfishies!" Baekhyun shouts and hits his clipboard. "They have no brains, and no blood! This doesn't mean it’s okay to be rough with them."

He receives _ ahhh _s over the sound of splashing water. He looks in Sehun's direction, spotting him with a starfish sucking the back of his hand. He strides over to him and pats his wrist.

"Uh, sorry, but I don't advise doing that. You could drop them." Baekhyun says awkwardly. He doesn't know how his authority just vanished like that. If it were anyone else other than attractive Beluga Boy Sehun, he would kindly request that they place the marine animal gently into the tank. _ Why does he do this to me. _

Baekhyun continues the tour, going deeper into the cave where he simply mentions facts with every passing. They meet tinier jelly fish inside the tanks and schools of fish that make a frenzy when the children press their palms against the tanks.

"So, we'll meet the walruses and otters, now."

Many times with older crowds, he likes to give them the specific classifications, its family and type of breed, but with children, they often ignore him. He decides for today, he'll use friendly simple words when introducing the mammals he is preparing for him today. Though if Sehun wants to know the difference of a eurasian sea otter and a hairy-nosed otter, Baekhyun would gladly crack his knuckles and enlighten him.

Something is very unusual today. He can't believe he is messing up their agenda. It must be Sehun, once again. It truly is his first time seeing somebody so attractive on the scene. He forgets that they are heading to the auditorium before meeting the otters' tank.

"Nevermind, I mean there is a large showroom for more of the marine life that are not entitled to a specific habitat tank. It's like a little theater. It is darker in here, so please take care of the youngers as we proceed." Baekhyun clings onto his clipboard, slapping it against his head once just thinking that it would relieve his nerves and stress.

There's nothing to fret about. He'll be gone before he knows it. Because after all, Baekhyun ruined his shot at the gift shop. He can't be certain of Sehun's sexuality or relationship status anyways. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and reminds himself that this is his job. 

"Here we have delicate fish, but strong enough to swim with the larger stingrays and whales. There are skates and catfishes, basses, leopard sharks, eels. My personal favorite is the sunfish." Baekhyun points behind him boldly, glancing at his audience to maintain the right amount of eye contact with the adults, just to regain himself from his minor mistake earlier. 

Baekhyun gives them a little challenge, requesting that the kids spot his favorite fish, whether they already do or do not know what an ocean sunfish is. He loves it for its differences, it has an appearance that seems no where near its name.

Sehun makes heavy strides towards the vast aquatic exhibit, gawking at every fish that passes within his vision. He fondles with his jean pockets until he retrieves his phone, setting up the camera. He hops in place trying to capture the stingray that is high above in the tank. He starts chasing after another one within eye level, following its paths and taking selfies. 

Baekhyun is enamored with the way he pouts in disappointment. Not being able to contain himself anymore, and because he really wants Sehun to smile again, he goes to him and suggests, “I could take a photo for you.”

“Will you?” Sehun asks with disbelief.

Baekhyun extends his arms out as if to tell him _ of course, give me your phone _ which ends up with Sehun doing so. He stands where Baekhyun suggests, in the center of the whole tank because apparently, the exotic fish know to swim in that area. It takes about twenty seconds but one of the few stingrays come into the camera vision and Baekhyun snaps as many as possible, heart pounding rapidly at the cute expressions Sehun makes.

“They look great.” Baekhyun comments, handing his phone over to Sehun.

Sehun smiles widely. He replies, “Oh, do you want me to send them to you?”

“Uhm, why?” Not that Baekhyun doesn’t want them but why would this attractive Mr. Sehun who loves the marine life as much as Baekhyun want to give Baekhyun the tourist photos of him with a stingray?

“Oh Mark Lee says that you love when the guests interact with you personally. That you actually talk to them outside of this work after your tours? He says you have a scrapbook for the people you give yours for. I want to be in it.”

“Well I have a group photo of scrapbooks but—“ Why is he not taking the opportunity to get fish boy’s phone number? “Yeah, you can send it to me, Sehun.”

Sehun hands Baekhyun his phone and Baekhyun inserts his number, while contemplating whether or not to give himself a cute nickname or keep it simple. He doesn't want to be too much, like how he was earlier so he just types The Tour Guide.

"Oh, no. Pff, come on." Sehun snorts and leans close to Baekhyun, showing the phone screen.

Baekhyun sees him changing the name to Baek. He tries very hard not to squeal.

"Tour guide sir, I know which one is the sunfish!"

"No, I saw it first!"

Sehun clears his throat then says, "No, I bet you're all wrong."

"Sehun!" Junmyeon shrieks.

"What? I wanna see what they'll say."

Baekhyun interrupts before anybody could get into cat fights. Not on his watch on his tour, he thinks. "Okay, one at a time. What are you betting, kid?"

The girl with the braided piggy tails points at the left of the fish tank to a floating pufferfish meanwhile Yixing shoves his face against the glass near a flat fish. Baekhyun glaces to Sehun to see whether or not his answer will be correct. He rubs his chin, making an expression that seems like he's deeply involved with thinking, but Baekyun only knows he's teasing the kids.

"That one." Sehun says while squinting.

Baekhyun follows his fingers, only to spot him pointing at a bright demosponge from the porifera family. As Baekhyun speculated, Sehun is only being a silly entertainer to the children. Even they poke at his stomach and whine, "That's no even a fish!" and, "Sehun they don't swim, so it can't be alive."

"So what Sehun pointed at is actually a sponge from a class that makes up nearly a hundred percent of the ocean's population of sponges. They actually are living creatures in the ocean, despite not moving. Just like our green plants in our own ecosystem. They aren't only yellow, maybe Sehun assumed a sunfish would be yellow because of the name? What do you guys think?"

"No, it's because Sehun is just dumb." Yixing retorts.

Sehun shakes his head and smirks in Baekhyun's direction. "The guy is a bully."

"I know."

While Baekhyun glares at Yixing from behind, Sehun gasps, "Oh, I am so sorry for anything he said to you. I am his chaperone here so his actions are my responsibility."

"Ah, it was nothing offensive." Baekhyun admits.

The two kids run off back to the tank and start waving at the sponges. Baekhyun laughs at their curiosity and amusement. 

"So, which one is it?"

Baekhyun grins. "I guess you'll have to find out with my hints."

He stands at the podium, tapping the surface to attract the guests' attention. When majority of them avert their eyes in his direction, he asks, "Want to know why it's called a sunfish?"

"They like to bask on the surface of the water. So no, their color does not have anything to do with their name." Baekhyun specifically looks at Sehun when he shares the last fact. 

"That's no help, Baekie." Another younger child calls, probably the youngest of them all.

Baekhyun hums in response, "Hm, okay. They can way over two thousand pounds sometimes and their height is probably the length of two average people, head to toe."

He looks at the tank and spots the massive fish floating by the fluorescent light. It is smaller than most ocean sunfish, and it is also a rescue fish, one that washed up onto shore with a wounded fin. He absolutely loves it for its quirky appearance and pretty shade of grey, but not only that but because during his second year, he got to help take care of it while it was in quarantine and developed a close bond.

There are quiet mumbles roaming around the auditorium and he decides to give them a rest shortly after.

"It's the big guy up there leaning against the rock. Can you believe we actually got him to fit in this tank. It was a miracle." Baekhyun struts towards the tank and jumps in place while trying to point at the top right.

They are dismissed to another habitat and that's when Baekhyun feels a tug at his shirt. He turns around and spots a child with a pout.

"What's up?" Baekhyun greets softly.

"I knew but everyone kept saying I was wrong. That he was too ugly to be a sunfish."

Baekhyun hears Sehun snort so he turns around and spots him with a hand clasped over his mouth.

"That's why he's my favorite. He's a bit different but has a big heart."

"Yeah! Did you ever name him, if he's your favorite?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Ah, no. Nothing, I never came up with anything because sunfish is already cute."

"He sure is!" She shouts excitedly. "I'm Irene."

"Here, have an orca sticker, Irene. Or would you like a polar bear?"

Irene takes the polar bear sticker from his hand and with the other, she places her own into it.

"Ooooh," one of the older girls says and Irene only pokes her tongue out at the group.

Sehun chuckles again before pouting his lip and saying, "Yixing, hold my hand."

"Ew no, you have cooties, bro!"

"Sehun just hold Baek's! His is very warm. Kinda sweaty but he's doing a great job being a fishy tour guide so it's okay!"

Baekhyun tenses up, biting his lip to prevent his giddy mood from being obvious. He swings Irene's hand to get all the jitters to radiate elsewhere. He remembers that he's usually cool, calm, and collected so decides to extend his hand out, reaching for Sehun's playfully.

"Offer is on the table." Baekhyun says with a innocent smile, not wanting to appear flirty at all, but playful. If he can hold a little girl's hand and dally in between shades of blue, why can't he jokingly hold a hot guy's hand and not have it mean anything.

Sehun takes it easily. Coming into physical contact with a hot guy was so easy. Baekhyun never knew how possible it was. His hand is soft and Baekhyun entirely processes how tall Sehun actually is. That’s a bonus. Then again, Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s thirsting over some stranger with an unidentifiable sexuality. 

There is such a thing as friends, Baekhyun tells himself. But he doesn’t want to go through the heartbreak of unrequited love, pining over a straight guy.

Baekhyun is an optimist. Though, the worst thing that can happen really is a heartbreak. But because that is something so later down the line, he eases up and decides to play around for the next few hours, getting close to Sehun any way he can before they’d have to say goodbye. 

The next few exhibits go swimmingly with the kids mocking their sounds and giggling hairy whiskers and leather, smooth skin. It isn't until its lunchtime where Baekhyun becomes distraught remembering that after that comes the boat ride. He shakes it off guides the children.

"Please line up one by one to receive your bowl of clam chowder and gold fishes. You're allowed water, milk, or apple juice."

Baekhyun takes a seat closest to the trash cans to be alert of how many guests finish within certain times. It’s a thirty minute period for being in the cafe, and twenty minutes of stomach resting time, but he just wants awareness on his own anyways.

“Is this seat taken?” Baekhyun looks up to spot Sehun with curious eyes averting between Baekhyun and the seat directly across Baekhyun. 

“Not at all. Sit.”

Sehun places his tray down and pulls out his chair. The moment he takes his advances to sit down, Irene steals his seat and slides Sehun’s tray far away.

“Hi, Baek!” She begins swirling her spoon into the paper cup of clam chowder and Baekhyun feels her feet swinging, kicking him from beneath the table. 

Baekhyun entirely processes this a few seconds later. He looks up to spot Sehun with a look of disbelief. 

To assure him, he asks Irene, “Mind if Sehun sits with us?”

“Dates can only be two people.” She says while opening her juice, making both Baekhyun and Sehun trip over their tongues, speechless and gasping. She then hums with a finger on her chin. “Well, we all held hands so why not.”

Baekhyun laughs. “Did you hear that Sehun? You’re invited to our play date.”

“It’s not okay that way.” She mumbles with a frown. “We held hands so we’re married now. That’s what mom says. But when I hold my mom’s hand that doesn’t mean anything because she’s my mom.”

Baekhyun’s mouth drops and he looks to Sehun who’s laughing in his hand. He can’t believe some children these days. They’re so gullible and understand things outside of context. He’s enamored with the lightness that children have on many views. Though he understands that, he never had a child actually be so blunt with him. He’s held the hands of a few children before, but they never gave him this implication. Today will be fun. He’ll continue to play around. And this must mean he is married to Sehun, too. He’s so curious. He just has to—

“Am I married to Sehun, too?”

“Yeah, all three of us are all married.”

“That’s beautiful, sweetie.” Baekhyun says softly. 

Irene starts kicking her feet more frantically. “And you can even call Sehun _ baby _ or something!”

Baekhyun bites his lip, his signature way of hiding his emotions. But he remembers his personal motive today with Sehun, so he simply says, “How’s the clam chowder, baby?”

“Beautiful, sweetie.” Sehun mocks. 

It confirms that either Sehun has no discomfort towards a guy and guy relationship like this, or he’s a great actor who wants to entertain a little girl because he’s so sweet. Either way, Baekhyun is so into it.

“Well that was a weird response.” Irene says. “Food being beautiful is _ weird _. You should tell him about the taste. Ask him again while I go get some napkins.”

Baekhyun places his hand on the table. “Do you want me to go get some?”

“Na, you two enjoy yourselves!”

The second she leaves, Baekhyun considers all of her words. He repeats, “How's it taste, baby?”

“Creamy. Thick. Warm. Delicious.” Sehun says while looking at Baekhyun, emphasizing every word. 

“Noted.” Baekhyun responds softly.

There’s nothing in between the words is there? Baekhyun shrugs it off and only snacks on the goldfishes. He doesn’t do lunch specials with many tours, but he’s forgotten lunch at home enough times that he’s tired of clam chowder. There are other things to buy at the larger cafe but he never walks there. Leaving it up to just clam chowder at the private cafe. 

"So, how do you like the tour so far?"

"Oh very entertaining and informative, so fun." Sehun replies easily.

Humming, Baekhyun continues, "What do you look forward to most? Or did you see something you like already?"

"I did." Sehun smirks, but it reduces to a gentle smile when he says, "But I am also really wanting to see the beluga whale up close."

Baekhyun would mention that he saw Sehun yesterday, but it seems a little creepy. He is trying to be forward with him, but that might be a little too much. Not to mention that he even wanted to participate in the performance just to catch his attention. He doesn't need to do that anymore because Sehun is his husband right now. What can get better than that? If it were real, probably. But Baekhyun is not complaining.

"What is your favorite part about—"

"Hey, Baekhyun! How is your day today? Did you go on the boat tour yet? You look a bit red, I assume so. Have you puked your guts all out? Chanyeol told me you'd be queasy but I didn't think you'd look like… that." _ Great _. Right in front of Sehun.

Baekhyun grinds his teeth together and clenches his jaw before sending a fake smile in Taeyong's direction. "I am fine, thank you. And no, I did not go on the boat yet. We are doing that after a short walk around the pier before we meet at the dock."

"Hm, well take care." Taeyong turns his body and faces Sehun with a stupid flirty grin. Baekhyun knows what that looks like. He uses it at Chanyeol when he wants to leave easily. Gosh, Baekhyun's disliked him since they trained together. "Hi, I'm Taeyong. Another host at our aquarium."

"Sehun. Nice to meet you." He leans in close, too close for Baekhyun's liking, and says, "Woah, that's a cute beluga whale pin. It's holographic what!"

"Oh, it's my most favorite marine animal, aside from crustaceans. Do you want to have it?"

"No, really? I mean, yes, if you'll let me have it."

Their conversation is drowned by Baekhyun's head boiling with irritation and the sound of his heart beat thrumming against his chest rapidly. He gets up and tucks in the chair with force then says, "Yeah, well, I'm going to fetch all the kids. Keep an eye on Irene when she gets back." 

Baekhyun saunters around the tables, spotting most of the children with their chowder nearly gone. The adults are on their phones with their trash in the corner of the table. Baekhyun gathers the trash and trays, pilling them over his forearm. He's just about to reach for the last table's content until Sehun is there taking the stack out of his arm. 

"It's fine." Baekhyun mumbles, still feeling a bit dejected. 

"It's okay, I've got it." Sehun says all smiley. "Get the kids ready, I'll clean up."

It sounds so domestically cute, and because of that it's almost gross. They don't really know each other. Why are they playing around like that? Baekhyun isn't upset at Sehun for talking to someone else with the same cheerful voice he sent Baekhyun all day, but it's _ Taeyong _. He's so fucking livid and all his hopeful spirits left, leaving him to feel a bit empathetic towards Sehun now.

Baekhyun announces the line for the kids to wait in while everyone gathers around and comes back from the bathroom. He greets them all, asking their moods and what they liked most. Irene doesn't speak to any of the others that much, but she follows closely behind him as he hands out the polar bear stickers. She didn't want them to have the one she wanted and Baekhyun agreed because she is quite special.

Junmyeon asks where the restroom is so he could take his partners even though Baekhyun just made a huge announcement on behalf of that. Nonetheless, Baekhyun repeats warmly because that's his job even if he feels a bit off.

"Hey, where's Sehun?" Irene asks while pulling at his shirt.

Baekhyun turns around to spot Sehun with Taeyong and a few other chaperones, all of them laughing amongst each other. He tries not to make his frustrated frown look obvious while he points in that direction for Irene.

Moments later, after taking a few deep breaths and reminding himself that he is on duty, he does a headcount, gathering the right amount of individuals. "Okay, everyone, our group is here! To calm your tummies down, we'll be checking out some of the sea models we have. Then we'll follow the peer's path to the boat launch. I hope you were all aware of this, because I certainly was not prepared!"

"Oh, you have sea sickness?" Yixing says with a snort.

"Yeah, kid, I do." Baekhyun replies playfully.

"It's okay. I get car sickness in long, long, long rides!" Oh, Baekhyun did not expect the kindness from Yixing.

Irene adds, "Yeah, I will pat your back when if you throw up."

Baekhyun immediately feels better because of the kids. He is always reassured from his younger audience. 

They walk through the massive part of the aquarium building that showcases different whales and sharks and dolphins either in the form of bronze sculptures, or hanging realistically from the ceiling. There are paintings of crabs fighting with their claws and polar bear portraits that make the kids giggle. Outside, the air is cooler and the closer they get to the launch, the colder it gets and the more Baekhyun feels his heart racing. Everyone meets on the wooden board, circling around Baekhyun as he musters up his announcement.

"I will be handing out life vests because we are taking a ride around the aquarium and spotting the seals and walruses on the other side. The water goes down from here already starting at a fifty-ish meters. Myself and the conductor are certified lifeguards, however we encourage not to jump off the boat, oh please. I know Junmyeon and the chaperones have the best interest at heart, I am begging you to please take precaution and watch out for our children. I don't think I have to say this at all but I am."

The adults nod and hum, the children giggle and clap. 

Baekhyun finds Jongin and he introduces himself briefly and gives a run down of the do's and don't when riding in the boat. Baekhyun requests they form a line and gives them vests according to what he thinks they'd fit as Jongin helps them into the large boat rocking with every new passenger. It makes Baekhyun's stomach stir uncomfortably.

Sehun is next up and it gives Baekhyun a good chance to inspect Sehun's body with reason. He stares a little too long at his chest, admiring what he can see from underneath the black shirt. His eyes wander down, stopping at the waistline for a second before pulling a large vest to him and shoving it towards his chest. He looks over his shoulder carelessly, waiting to fit the next chaperone which is the scary, intimidating guy, Kris. Sehun just stands there dumbly, arms stuck in the black belt part, not being able to stick his arm in. _ Come on! _ Baekhyun thinks. He does not want to keep Kris waiting. He sighs when he notices Sehun is not going anywhere. He did help the kids put on the vests, so he supposes there is nothing wrong with helping Sehun. Baekhyun takes off the vest easily, and gets Sehun to turn around, requesting Sehun to slip one arm in at a time. He turns Sehun back to face him while he buckles up the plastic clasps. There's very little space in between them that he can feel the heat of Sehun's breath fanning against his forehead when he tugs hard at the adjusting straps.

"Fine?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Sehun walks away, and Baekhyun is thankful. 

It only gets odd once again when even Kris needs help. He makes a joke and Baekhyun finds himself laughing. Maybe he's not so scary. He even whispers in Baekhyun's ear that he's terrified of the boat too but his daughter wanted him to come on — and that got Baekhyun. It was even weirder when he called Jongin _ cute _. And it's a third time in a row of strangeness when Junmyeon can't buckle up his lifevest. Are they all that incompetent. He hopes he can trust them on the boat. Everyone else is fine, he doesn't doubt them.

"You good?" Jongin asks while fitting Baekhyun with his vest.

They're actually very close, someone who offered Baekhyun to sit with him for many reoccuring days that Baekhyun was an intern. So if anything happens, Baekhyun wants to consult to him, though he's not all sure that's safe since he is the one to operate the boat. 

"I hope so!"

Jongin places his hands on Baekhyun's hips and gives him a warm smile before taking his hand and assisting him into the boat. He is the last to enter, securing the door and making his way towards the operating section. He announces the rules one more time, no standing unless you hold the rail, no running, no sticking your hand out of the boat unless Jongin says so. Everyone nods in agreement and Baekhyun tells them he will offer more stickers if they listen to Captain Jongin.

Baekhyun is about to walk to Jongin and sit with him, being the center of the entire boat bu Irene has different plans, begging him to sit with her and Sehun. He can't say no to that so he takes her hand and sits down before Jongin starts the boat right in between Irene and Sehun. 

When the thrusts suddenly, Baekhyun squeezes Irene's hand and whines at Jongin. They both tell him it's okay. The motor runs and the sounds of the water splashing gets stronger. The wind makes his nose numb. Irene's hand is warm. It'll be fine he tells himself.

It's going slowly so Baekhyun starts to begin his presentation for the boat event, despite not knowing too much, only getting a chance to read Kyungsoo's email once, which was from Jongin. It was very indirect and so sudden, he's not entirely sure how to go about with this but he knows Jongin won't let him have an embarrassing pause.

"The water temperature is around 60 degrees currently, and it's dark blue." What is he saying? "There's— there is… fish in the ocean." The boat rocks more and more and it doesn't help when it splashes against the edge that Baekhyun is at. 

He feels Irene holding his hand, but not only is the warmth radiating from his right side, but also the left where Sehun has a hand on his lap comfortingly. He shrugs it off and stomps over to Jongin, sitting on the ground near his legs and wraps an arm around his legs. This looks awfully unprofessional and stupid, but he can't help it. His stomach is quaking like the waves, its doing back flips like dolphins rising from the surface and falling back into it.

The boat suddenly stops and Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"What, what happened?!"

"This is apart of the tour. Did you not read the instructions on the email? It was very thorough." 

"I don't know how they let me go on this boat without proper training, but I couldn't do the fish performance?!"

Jongin leans down and pets his head. "Calm down." Baekhyun looks up to see Jongin shaking him off his leg and pulling him up.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun says shamefully to the audience, finding himself very, very embarrassed.

"We are having a pause here to admire the scenery. This is the scenic view during the ride and we allow photos to be taken, but please keep your body parts in the boat. We are not responsible if personal belongings fall out."

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and doesn't think about the light sway, or how he might throw up. Instead, he leans against the rail while Jongin enlightens the crowd about boat facts and the animals on the floorboard they will approach. He knew he could count on him. He can't really listen because he's in too deep, staring at the ripples of the water. And just like that, warmth travels up his throat and bile pools the surface of the water. He's disheartened that he can't stop and his own ugly waste is swimming with innocent ocean life. He also knew he could trust Irene because there's a gentle touch on his back, rubbing up and down. But it feels to heavy and the warmth is too large to be a little girl's hand.

Turning around, Baekhyun spots Sehun with a look of concern. _ Wonderful _. He's not all that ashamed because Sehun is only a stranger that he'll never see, so he sticks his finger down his throat to let everything out. A towel is hanging over him, covering up his view and Baekhyun gets a blurry vision of Jongin. He starts to tug him close but Sehun gets a stronger grip on his other arm.

"I've got him."

"Okay." Jongin says weirdly.

"No! I do." Irene snaps.

They both say, "Okay."

Baekhyun sits with her at the corner while his knees are raised to his chest while he wipes his mouth and drinks some water. 

"That's so embarassing of me, isn't it?"

Irene shakes her head. "People get sick."

"Yeah but I did it in front of all of you. Oh my gosh."

The boat starts to move and Baekhyun tenses up, curling into himself some more. He hears Jongin inviting them to the net, claiming its the appropriate time now, where the guests can look down at the water. He suggests that Baekhyun lays on it with his face towards the bottom in case he needs to puke again and he doesn't take the offer because too many of the passengers crowd it. He doesn't want to make a fool out of himself again. He sits with Irene, and as every single one of them gather on the net. 

Sehun sits with him closely. 

"Feeling a bit left out from this cuddle session."

Baekhyun groans. Right now is not the right time. 

"Irene, you can go with them. There's enough space. I'll watch him."

Irene points her pinky out towards Sehun's face. "You promise?"

Sehun links his finger with hers and its so endearing, Baekhyun wants to go _ awwwww _.

When Irene takes careful steps and occupies the net next to Kris and his daughter, wow they do look alike now that Baekhyun thinks about it, Sehun scoots incredulously closer. He wraps an arm around Baekhyun and pats his shoulder. They sit in the silence, faintly hearing the excitement from the children and the waves splashing and the wind circling.

"How long have you been a tour guide?"

Baekhyun sighs. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"You should be. It'll get your mind off things."

He's not wrong. Huffing, Baekhyun responds, "Fine."

"So?"

"Three years, but not really."

"Not really?"

"Eh."

"Okay, no water related questions then."

Baekhyuh nods lazily.

"Favorite hobby?"

"Playing video games."

“Dog lover?”

“Yeah.”

“You look like a strawberry lover.”

“Yeah.”

Sehun continues to pat his back while there is a quiet pause. He then asks, "Are you seeing Jongin?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Wait. Wait. “I mean, no. No, I’m not!”

“Are you sure? Why's he keep staring at me with laser beam eyes that wanna burn me into ash?”

“I’m not. We’re not.” Baekhyun decides to gesture in between them and add, “We’re married, anyways.”

“Married couples kiss.” Sehun says boldly woth a smirk. 

Baekhyun’s jaw drops. “You did not just say that.”

“I did.”

“No, no, way. Nope. Not kissing you.” Baekhyun doesn’t know what game he’s playing. He’s not trying to get hurt. Maybe Baekhyun did tease and flirt with him at first just for fun, but it’s not actually funny when it’ll result to nothing.

“Why not? Did I read something wrong?”

“What?”

“This is embarrassing. Besides, you just threw up. I thought this was romantic. This was a good time. I’m so dumb. I don’t make first moves but you were there then, and still now. It felt right. I’ll just…” 

Sehun stands up but before he could get far, Baekhyun pulls his leg, making him tumble. He crawls to Sehun and places his head on his lap. 

“Oh my, are you okay!”

“I’m fine.” Sehun gets up quickly. 

Baekhyun has to hold him again to prevent him from moving. When Sehun stops struggling, they retreat back to the privacy of the boat’s corner. 

“What do you mean there and still now?”

“I saw you yesterday stomping out with a cute pout. And I saw you by the glasses rack. I didn’t say anything, so pathetic. But then you were our guide for the day. I tried to keep calm and try to be just friends. But I’m so bad at that— being cool and collected! And I think I just messed things up right now.”

“Mess what up?”

Sehun plants his face into his palms. He sighs, “You aren’t interested in me. I know. I probably made you uncomfortable. You’re on your job right now, too. I’m sorry.”

“Wait. Hear me out, too.” Baekhyun says when Sehun refuses to move his hands away from his face. He holds onto Sehun’s wrist as he explains his point of view. “I saw you at the whale exhibit and kind of fell head over heels for you, too. Why else would I buy ugly sunglasses? And pretend to play house with you?”

“Oh.” Sehun says quietly. 

Baekhyun laughs. “So what Mark Lee said was a lie!”

“Maybe. I mean all he said was true, wasn’t it. But getting your number was my own idea. It worked so well. All I did was ask. Ah, so you are interested in me.”

“I am. But I won’t kiss you. Not because of my mouth, but also because there are kids here, Sehun.”

Sehun expresses his understanding by nodding thoughtfully. Baekhyun finds it endearing. 

“Besides, I also know you’re a freak. How far would it possibly get? I know you won’t just kiss me.”

“How do you know?” Sehun says in a pitchy, sarcastic tone.

“We were talking about clam chowder but you seemed to be edging towards something else

Sehun gasps. “You really are interested in me. Analyzing my every move, huh. Oh, wow!”

Speaking of moves, Baekhyun notices the shift change. And the noise becomes louder. He spots the brown leathered animals clapping and panting. The kids imitate them. Sehun gets up and leans over the boat, gazing fondly at them. Baekhyun gets bold and holds to hands around his waist as Sehun leans closer and closer.

Baekhyun is not so disappointed with the boat ride after all. He’s received a few answers he’s been questioning since yesterday when he first laid eyes on Sehun. Technically when his ears first caught the noise of Sehun’s giggles.

He doesn’t think he can ever forget he and Sehun’s interactions no matter what relationship forms. Whether they work out, or not, Baekhyun will remember the idiocy between the two and would love to talk about this to future tourists or his own children. 

Jongin assists everyone out of the boat, parked towards the stadium for the dolphin show. He hugs Baekhyun farewell, shakes Sehun’s hand firmly and pats his back a little too roughly (Baekhyun will have to ask either of them about it) and it looks like he and Kris exchange a few works, he even leans down to high-five the daughter. 

The view of the stadium is always so magnificent, with the water in the back of the seats. The show section being painted beautifully with different shades of blue. It’s definitely one of the greatest attractions and he’s happy this is the last place the groups get to witness before being sent off to gift shops and restrooms, then the trolleys. So, maybe it isn’t the last place, but it’s the last place that Baekhyun gets to enlighten them on, so it always feels like a dream when Baekhyun gets to save the best for last.

It’s even nice to see Irene with Yixing, actually talking with him despite her demure attitude earlier towards other kids. She chooses to sit with him instead, over he and Sehun as they wait for the performance to start. He’s very excited to cheer on Minseok and Jongdae like he always does. 

There’s a surprise for Baekhyun when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo come out the stage in wetsuits, waving at the audience. It’s larger than usual, filling up every single seat from their tour group and other guests. It’s a nice day, and it’s a Friday so he doesn’t see why not. As for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo out, he knows their group is special, and they said so yestedsay, but he didn’t think it was that hardcore. They must be sponsoring, teaming up together if Chanyeol is actually working with the dolphins. He’s cried recently when they exposed their razor sharp teeth in his direction.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo make the introduction for the dolphins and the presenters of the show, Jongdae and Minseok. Chanyeol is the one hunching over and laughing too loud, threatening to throw raw fish at the crowd. They gain fits of laughter when Kyungsoo nearly shoves him off the platform.

“Are they dating?” Sehun whispers as he leans over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Yep.”

Baekhyun feels Sehun’s fingers lace with his and he doesn’t oppose. 

The couple stands at the corner, allowing the hosts to enter and introduce themselves and the dolphins. Everything goes as it usually does, with Jongdae whistling for the dolphins to come and circle around the whole tank. Baekhyun feels a tug on his arm, notching Sehun standing up trying to raise his in the air, automatically making Baekhyun have to stand up too because he doesn’t want to let go of his hand. He absorbs Sehun’s amusement and giggles. He’s always loved the excitement of the children, but Sehun beats them all. He’s such a child at heart. Baekhyun is very enthralled with him.

Minseok dives into the water with Kyungsoo, making Baekhyun cheer too because he’s never seem Kyungsoo in the water with any of the marine animals. Chanyeol’s snort echoes throughout the stadium when Jongdae chucks fish at the two, both of them pretending to eat it before they give it to the dolphins. Jeno does a twirl before eating another. Jaemin lets the ball bounce on his snout before pressing it against Jongdae’s chest. Sehun is poking Irene’s shoulder, pointing to Chanyeol who’s rolling on the platform, laughing in raw fish guts. 

A big wave ripples when the dolphins storm from one side of the tank, to the other, splashing the crowd before making their dolphins laughing noises and exiting the stage.

There’s a quiet moment that leads up to dramatic music, as if it were a theme song for an action movie. There’s a spark that flies into the air, sending a wave of bright yellow and an echo of its shot along with everyone going _ oohhh _. Then the pannel flips, revealing some type of warehouse or ship set. It’s all dark brown and nothing but old wood and a plank. Jongdae is in a tight brown swimsuit along with Minseok, and the couple wears white loose shirts and boots like pirates.

It only gets more loud and dramatic from here as a raised large gate appears on either sides of the stage. And suddenly, a beluga whale comes out from the left and a killer whale comes from the right, hopping over the fence and making a large splash in the center of the pool, enough to make the tenth row receive the trickles of water. 

“Beluga whale! Beluga fucking whale! Holy fuck! This didn’t happen yesterday, oh fuck!”

Baekhyun has to pat Sehun’s leg, reducing his excitement even if he doesn’t want to. 

“Again, there are children!”

“Yeah! But the whales!”

“Okay, okay. They’re too consumed anyways. I’m sure it’s okay.” Baekhyun says playfully.

“Fuck, yeah!”

Baekhyun gets back into watching the show. It’s different compared to anything he’s ever witnessed here. He’s a bit upset that they didn’t tell him about any of this, but he can’t be bothered, he isn’t apart of their department like that. On the other hand, he’s massively happy that their aquarium is going on another level. 

This is a genuine act, not just a performance with tricks, but it’s a thorough scene where Jongdae and Minseok are trying to escape. Chanyeol saunters bold and dominating, making heavy steps as his eyes cruise the surroundings. Kyungsoo is saying something about how the prisoners aren’t in their bunks. And then somehow Jongdae is riding the whale around the tank, and Minseok is wearing a harness, riding across the stage from one side of the boat to another, meeting up with the beluga whale and bribing him with fish. Chanyeol spots them and Jongdae jumps off, diving deep into the water while the beluga whale does flips. Jongdae is back on the ship where Kyungsoo catches him, having a brief sword fight where Jongdae is defeated and is demanded to walk the plank. It ends when Minseok swims away with the killer whale and Jongdae finally jumps, making a big splash with the beluga whale, having Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chuckle before they walk deep into the ship. 

There’s a roar in the crowd and an ear defeating sound of claps, both making Baekhyun’s ears ring. He only hears Sehun though. Only hears the high pitched laugh, only hears the praise and exciting words coming from him. 

“That was so cool! It was so fun! Did you see when the whale splashed us when the guy was on the zipline!”

Baekhyun nods happily. “I did.”

“And how it ate the whole bucket of food from — what’s that guy — JD!”

“That was amazing.”

Everyone walks out in a single file line and Baekhyun watches the chaperones and children while still giving all his attention to Sehun.

“And then Min just— incredible. I really like Yeol’s character. He was fun. DO was bad at sword fighting though, I almost wish JD would of pushed him into the water instead.”

“Maybe they’ll love to hear your feedback.”

“Oh, they would?!”

Baekhyun nods. “They’re my coworkers and friends. I didn’t even know they had this planned. But we can talk to them. I think people would love the plot twist of Jongdae and Minseok took over the ship.”

“Exactly!”

The group meets at the corner of the stadium’s entrance where they stick their nose into the tank of the sharks. He sighs sadly, this was a great tour group. He always has a connection with his group, but he finds himself missing Irene and Yixing already. Even their head leader Junmyeon was kind of kukoo but fun. He’ll definitely miss Sehun. 

“Gather around, please!” Baekhyun says when he spots the photographer. 

Everyone stands close and snug. Baekhyun feels Sehun’s arm around his waist and Irene holding his pinky. He smiles the biggest smile ever. 

“Say, _ sea life _!”

And the flash goes off a few times. 

“This sums up our tour. You can visit our gift shop if you haven’t already. We have a place for more photos to take. Please be in line for the trolley so you won’t miss your bus by 4. I had a pleasure giving you the tour of our fish park. Unfortunately the boat was a bit unsuccessful. I hope you all forgive me. Other than that, you’re the first team to experience both the boat and the whale show! I hope everything exceeds your expectations. Please stop by again anytime!”

Slowly, the chaperones shake his hand once more before filing the students into their own sections of either the restroom or gift shop. He receives compliments from Junmyeon, and Junmyeon telling him that they will definitely keep in touch (this just means Chanyeol and Kyungsoo really are onto something) and he says he’ll find a way for he and Irene to communicate. He high-fives a few of the children, giving them more stickers. He expects for Sehun to give him a proper goodbye but he’s nowhere to be seen. It feels like a one day summer love type of thing. Those never last, but the memories remain forever. That’s what this must be. Baekhyun thought there could have been more. There should of been. At least he has his number but from this, he’d be way too embarrassed to ever contact him. It’s just a summer thing. 

All of the guests begin to make their way towards the trolley line. He lingers and waves at a few of the guests that turn around to give him a final goodbye and that’s when he feels fingers wrap around his arm. He turns around and spots Sehun with something behind his back and a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, thanks for being a great catch. I hope you had fun today!" Baekhyun says kindly as he would towards any guest visiting the marine exhibit. “Um, we’ll text each other sometime.”

"Oh, I did. Had an amazing day. Better than yesterday because you were here." Sehun says with blushing cheeks.

Baekhyun continued to smile because he really can’t believe this moment. He can’t believe his entire day worked out in favor of him. He leans over to hug Sehun, but he places a hand on Baekhyun’s chest, leaving him confused and slightly pained.

“I actually got you something."

Sehun retrieves a stuffed animal from behind him and waves it at Baekhyun’s face. 

“I know you probably already seen this. But I thought about you. Maybe you have it. I shouldn’t have bought it. Oh, gosh.”

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Sehun, pulling him close, squishing the sunfish plushie in between their chests. He rubs Sehun’s back and squeezes the air out of him from how tight he holds him.

“Apply to be an intern here. They’ll make an exception for you even if the hiring period is over. I’ll make sure you get in. Please. We should spend some time together this summer like this.”

“No way, really? Is r that like not good. As an employee to just get me in line that?!”

Baekhyun shrugs and reaches for Sehun’s hand to hold. “Chanyeol and Kyungsoo love me. They’ll love you, too. You have the right dedication and excitement to be on our team.”

Sehun brings the plushie close to his face, burying himself in it before handing it Baekhyun and gives him one last look before turning away.

Baekhyun makes a run for it right away, racing for Chanyeol’s office. Not wasting a single moment to barge in. He’s disturbed with the sight of both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in the nude. 

“Oh my god! Please!” Baekhyun shouts, shielding his eyes. 

“What. We weren’t doing anything! We just got out the shower.”

“Together?!” Baekhyun whines. 

To rub it in Chanyeol says smugly, “Maybe.”

Baekhyun turns around and still maintains his hands plastered to his face. He mumbles while talking, “I have something to tell you guys.”

“We do, too! We thought deeply about it.”

“You what?! What is it!”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo mutter amongst themselves before Chanyeol gets the words out for them, “We’d like you to participate in the new whale pirate show!”

Baekhyun turns around to gaps at them, fortunately their clothes are intact to their bodies so it gives him the opportunity to squeeze them both. 

“That’s so exciting!” He then let’s go and stops his bouncing. “But wait, what about my tours?” 

“You’ll still manage both! The shows are weekly, there is a specific schedule just like your tours. We will never overlap any unless we are jam packed. But then again it’s why we have multiple tour guides anyways.” Kyungsoo explains. 

Baekhyun hums. “So this means you guys only did this for a one time thing?”

“I’ve always wanted to be an actor, so this was fun.” Kyungsoo says gladly. 

“Then who… will be the other role? My partner?”

“Taeyong!”

“Fuck, no. No way. He’s not. He won’t.” Baekhyun responds immediately, coldly. 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “Who else do you suggest then?”

This is the perfect opportunity! He’s going in for it right say. He’ll do this for himself. He’ll do this for for the aquarium. He’ll do this for Sehun because he knows how much he loves the whales.

“Sehun”

“Who now?” They say simultaneously. 

Baekyun responds all too easily, “My boyfriend. You should let him be my partner. Well work together perfectly. He’s very big on whales. He loves them. Let him be my partner. He’s very enthusiastic about what he loves. We have wonderful chemistry. At least, I think we do. And he really likes Jongdae and Minseok already, too. We are all perfect together! Please! Please.”

“This means he should apply for a position.” Kyungsoo says. Though Chanyeol comments at the same time, “Because you love him so much, he’s hired!”

“Wait, what?” Kyungsoo snaps. 

“Now look who’s being the irrational one! Let him bring his boy here.”

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol while saying, “No, you’re still being inappropriate at work. He should apply to work here. He needs legal papers and background check. Then he’ll need to undergo training.”

“Oh boy, can’t argue with this one.” Chanyeol sighs. He looks to Baekhyun and nutters, “He’ll submit an application, but I’ll hire him anyways!”

And before Baekhyun can get a cheerful thank you in, his phone buzzes and he checks it right away because sometimes the guests left things here or want to give him more gratitude. He picks up his phone to see a photo of Sehun smiling brightly with the hideous sunglasses. 

“This is him. He’s look fucking fantastic in a pirate outfit. Ugh, eyeliner and everything.”

“Oh gosh, he’s hot. We should hire him immediately.” Kyungsoo comments with wide eyes.

Baeknyun mentions, “He suggests that we cut the pirates though and let the prisoners steal the show.”

“Hot and smart with what sells! Woah!” Chanyeol says raises Baekhyun’s hand to slap. “Good catch, Baek!”

Baekhyun texts him he’s got the job and to come back tomorrow to begin rehearsing for the act. He receives a phone call right away and answers it on speaker phone for his bosses to hear, because he knows this’ll convince them that Sehun is entirely committed. 

“I’m working with the whales?! Wait… I’m working with _ you _.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i used to be a marine expert but unfortunately i did not let that show here. i hope you enjoyed all the silly characters. i made this before super m was announced so its hilarious that this became the playful cast ! 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. 1 kudos, 1 comment makes my heart flutter !!! do it for the sebaekist (aka me).


End file.
